Lost Amongst the Mist
by TaInTeDxTeArDrOpS
Summary: On the day of her sixteenth birthday, Manami Kanawa makes a wish out of anger and ends up getting thrown back in time. Why is she hunted by so many demons? And what happens when she falls for one specific demon? Will he stop her from wanting to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay this is my first fanfic so sorry if it doesn't meet your expectation. Like any other story, I highly ask for reviews. Good and bad. Tell me if I need to improve anything or something. Hearing my reader's views usually help me think of better ideas. So please review and hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or anything else from the show. But the Kanawa Family and thier friends are mine!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

The dark sky loomed over the busy city of Tokyo. Grey clouds moved slowly in the sky. A coarse wind blew through the streets. Today was a very dark day. It had been raining for the past two months. But yet like every city, the schools were in. The every day people began their day. Most were businessmen and women, truck drivers, and so forth. The rain poured down on the streets with such harshness. The wind blew more wildly. Yet even with a dark day like this, something was going to happen that will change a girl's life forever.

Rain tapped on the windows of the large Kanawa house. Tall Sakura trees and rose bushes surrounded the house. It was one of the biggest houses on the block but that was fairly expected since the one who owned it was a head executive for a major electronics company. As a small alarm went off in a bedroom, a smooth tanned hand had pushed a button to turn it off. Jade eyes with specks of brown stared up at the beige ceiling of the room. A girl sat up and rubbed her legs between the red satin sheets. A small yawn left her tan heart shaped lips as she stretched her arms behind her head. She ran her hand through her medium bobbed cut jet black hair. The girl turned to the door as a knock was heard.

"Come in." she said softly.

A boy with spiky black hair and that looked a little older than her came in. He smiled softly at her and stood in the door. "Well G'morning sleepy head. How's my little sixteen year old this morning?"

The girl just gave him a small smirk and rested her head on her hand. "She's been better." she sighed slightly. She looked at him with her shimmering eyes before turning to look out the window. "Hey Hiro, is Dad here?"

Hiro sighed and glanced at the floor. "Naw, he had an early meeting this morning... But he did told me to wish you a happy birthday and that he'll be home for dinner." he said quickly noticing how his little sister shook her head.

"Yeah right. He had been making excuses for about four years now. He'll rather just say he doesn't care." she groaned as she continued to stare out the window.

Hiro scratched his head softly before walking over to her. He sat on the edge of her bed, "Manami, you know Dad is very busy. He has to make a living for both of us since..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. "Look, hurry up and get ready for school. We don't want you to be late on your birthday." he smiled as he patted her on her head. Hiro then left out of the room.

Manami stared at her hands before throwing the covers off of her. She then grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Within twenty minutes, she came out with a blue towel wrapped around her. Her thoroughly combed hair stopped at her chin and her bangs stopped at her thin eyebrows . She hurried and dried off and put on her sweet smelling lotion. After fifth teen minutes, Manami was fully dressed in her school uniform that was under her black jacket. She walked over to her night stand and picked up the small cell phone.

"Manami, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Hiro called from downstairs.

The sixteen year old hurried out her room and down the steps where she met her brother in the large living room sitting on the couch, watching the news. She turned to the maid who had greeted her.

"G'morning Miss Kanawa. Here is your bag." the woman stated as she handed her a gray book bag..

"Thanks. See ya later, Hiro." Manami said as she strapped her bag on her back and grabbed her helmit off of the inn table. She headed out to the garage and hopped on her black mopad. She started it up and soon she was out on the road. Lucky for her, the rain had only turned into a drizzle. She drove to school.

Manami Kanawa, the sixteen year old daughter of the head executive for one of the largest companies, Shigeo Kanawa. She is a tenth grader and the captain of the soccer team. She's basically known in her school for her name but not many really be around because of her, but for the money. It was her birthday of course but yet again, her father wasn't there. Even though, Manami kept her grades up and was considered one of the popular girls at school, Manami held so much pain inside.

As Manami pulled up in the yard of her school, she parked it and took off her helmit. She hurried inside of the school, hoping that she wouldn't be late.

----

Kagome Higurashi ran down the halls of her school. She was fiddling with her book bag, not paying any attention at all. "Damn Inuyasha...I told him I had to go..." she mumbled angrily under her breath. Her black hair swayed behind her. Her dark brown eyes were filled with worry and rage. She was tired of being late for class all the time. She had missed so many days by being in the Feudal Era, she was surprised that her teachers didn't want to keep her back a year. _Please don't ring bell! _Kagome screamed in her head.

"Wait Kagome!" her friends called from behind her. They were breathing heavily as they ran after her. "Man I didn't know Kagome can run so fast..." Eri gasped, running beyond Yuka and Ayumi.

Kagome glanced back slightly at her friends but soon fell backwards on her butt once she ran into someone. Her papers scattered out of her book bag. She began rubbing her backside, "Ow....That hurts." she moaned slightly opening one eye. She went slightly wide eyed once she met the gaze of jade eyes. "Oh sorry Kanawa, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Manami sighed. "Don't worry about it..." she said softly. Manami stood up and glanced at the three girls who just approached.

"Oh hey, Kanawa!" Ayumi gasped slightly as she stared at her. Eri and Yuka helped Kagome up.

Manami ran her hand through her hair before kneeling down and picked up some of the papers. She handed them to Kagome and gave a small smirk. "Here. Next time just make sure you are watching where you're going." she chuckled lightly. The bell rung and all the girls jumped slightly. _Damn it! _she thought angrily. "Uh well later!" she waved as she ran the opposite direction towards her class.

Kagome growled under her breath as she headed the other way around. This was starting to turn to the worst day ever.

----

The hours passed by and Manami worked hard all day. She laughed with her friends, who wished her happy birthday and such. It was about 3:00 and it was time for her soccer practice. Manami wore her gym clothes and actually preferred the shorts better. Sometimes she even wore her brother's old shorts. Dribbling the ball between her feet, her coach coached her as she made her way up to the goal. She had passed it to her teammate who had shot it clearly into the net. As the team shouted in joy, her vision blurred. Her head began to ache and her heart pounded against her ribcage. Gasps of air tried to enter her lungs but she fell to her knees. "What is this..." she gulped between gasps.

"Manami! Are you okay?!" a girl shouted as everyone began to run towards her. The coach told the girls to back up to give her some air.

Manami grabbed her chest where her heart was and finally her vision went black. She fainted on the grass, feeling herself collapse.

_White puffy clouds passed before her eyes. Manami stood on a cloud, her hair swaying in the breeze. In her hand held what seemed to be a necklace with a clear orb that looked as if something was swirling inside it. When she lifted it up to look at it, the sky turned dark and lightning struck. She closed her eyes and held the necklace close to her chest. A voice sent shivers up her spine. It was dark and had a mischievous tone. _

_"Give me the Heart!" it shouted at her, causing severe winds to swirl around her. _

_"Manami, protect my Heart. Keep it close to you and don't be afraid." another soothing calm voice spoke to her. _

_"Give me the Heart now!" the other voice commanded again. The lightning struck her and caused an agonizing scream to escape her lips. _

"Manami, wake up!" Hiro shouted to her, trying to wake up his little sister who laid in the nurse's bed. "Please..." he cooed as he pushed some of her bangs out of her face. He had came to get her when the school had called him, telling that his sister had fainted. He had been there for about an hour, watching over her. He could see that she was having a freaky dream. And when she had shrieked, he had to wake her up. Seeing her move and fluttering her eyes open, he gave a small relieving sigh. "Manami...it's me, Hiro. Can you hear me?"

Manami looked at her brother and she could see his worried expression. It was strange to see her brother like that. He always had a goofy look on his face and never took anything serious. So seeing him so worried made her feel bad. She sat up, feeling her head get lighter as she did so. "What happened?" she muttered.

"I don't know. Your coach said that you fainted and the nurse told me that your body temperature was freezing." Hiro stated, looking at her. "Did you felt like this when you woke up this morning?"

"No. I didn't."

"Well I'm taking you to the hospital. Let the real doctors try to figure out what's wrong with you."

"No, it's okay Hiro. I'll be fine." Manami gave a reassuring smile. Her eyes set upon her older brother, watching him.

"....I'm taking you to the hospital. C'mon."

"I'll be alright Hiro. It's my birthday. I don't wanna sit in a hospital on my birthday. Please just take me home?"

Hiro looked down on Manami with a worried expression. His broad hands were on his hips and he shook his head. He wanted to take his sister to the hospital to get her some help but by just looking at her, she really didn't want to go. A low sigh left his lips and he turned away from her. "Alright. I'ma take you home."

Manami smiled, "Thanks Hiro. I love you." she giggled making a soft baby voice.

"Yeah yeah. Just get dressed. We gotta have fun tonight!" he joked and left the room. Manami got up out of the bed but her eyes widened slightly when she felt something in the her hand. She opened her hand and her heart began to race. In her hand was the necklace with the orb. Her dream flashed through her mind and she gripped the orb tightly. She could feel something surge through her veins as she held it. Her hand began to get severely cold as she held it.

"Manami?" Hiro called from the door. His eyes stared at her as she just stood there.

Manami broke out of it when she heard her brother's voice. She turned to him and her grip loosened. "Oh right. I'm coming..." she replied and Hiro left once again. Manami shook her head and she placed the necklace around her neck. She put on her shoes and fixed her hair and headed out to her brother's truck. Her mopad was in the back and she slid in the front seat. The drive home was actually quite quiet and seemed a lot longer as Manami watched the sun begin setting. As they pulled up into the drive way, Hiro noticed a black car parked there as well. "Dad's home." he stated as he glanced at Manami and parked the truck.

Manami glanced at him and a small smirk spread across her lips. She hurried out the car and ran towards the front door. A smile was plastered on her face as she opened the door. "Dad! I'm home!" she called before entering the living room. She could hear voices, one was her father and she walked into the dining room. Her eyes narrowed on the lit candles and the woman that was sitting at the other end of the table where her mother used to sit. Her attention turned to her father who gave a surprised look. His dark brown hair was slick back into a small ponytail and his brown eyes was set on his daughter.

"Oh hello, Manami. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." He chuckled. He turned to his date and a gave a slight smile. "Miyako, this is my daughter, Manami."

Miyako looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Manami. Your father told me so much about you."

Manami glared at her and chuckled sarcastically. "Did he tell you that it was my birthday? That we was supposed to do something as a family for once?" she scowled, glaring at her and her father. Hiro walked in and nodded to his father.

"Uh, Shigeo, I think I should go." Miyako muttered before getting up and walking to Shigeo and kissing him on the forehead.

Shigeo stood up and grabbed her hand. "Maybe that'll be best. I'll drive you home..." He waited for Miyako to walk past Hiro and Manami before he looked at his daughter. "I thought I raised you better than acting so rude. You really owe Miyako a apology." he said in a stern voice.

Manami raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "I don't think she is the one who needs an apology. I think its me or my mother's memory." she retorted with a bit of anger. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Its bad enough that you didn't even come home for my birthday but you let that hussy sit in Mother's chair!"

Shigeo eyes widened and he glared at her. This whole side reminded him of his beloved wife. But he shook his head and narrowed his eyes on Manami. "Listen Manami, you weren't the only one who loved your mother. But I am not going to sit around and grieve for the rest of my life." he replied in a harsh tone. He brushed past her and headed to the door but to be stopped by a flying vase that went by his head and into the wall.

"You're pathetic! You didn't love her! You don't even love me!" Tears began to travel down Manami's cheeks as Hiro tried to console her. "Manami, calm down!" Hiro demanded as he held his sister.

Shigeo looked at his daughter in shock after the fact that she actually threw a vase at him. "You dare throw something at me?" His eyes showed sorrow but he just stood there. "That's why I can't stand to look at you. You want to know why I can't love you?" his voice was harsh whisper but Hiro and Manami heard it clearly. "You are just like her..."

"Dad! How could you say that?" Hiro's face was contorted with confusion.

Manami's anger rose and she balled her fist. "Well you don't have to worry about looking at me anymore..." she retorted sternly. She broke free of her brother's grip and ran away from him and her father. Tears strolled down her face as she gripped the orb tightly in her hand. She burst through the back door into the windy night and few drops of rain fell. The door burst open behind her and Hiro came running after her. She could hear him calling her but she paid no heed. She ran til she had met the bank of the pond in her backyard. She looked at the rippling waters and she turned slightly to her brother who had stood a few meters away from her. The rain began to fall harder now and the two was soaking wet.

Hiro stared at his sister and he felt for her. His heart was racing from running and it was starting to get awfully cold. "Manami, please...come back to the house." he begged between gasps. His clothes was soaking wet and he could feel the chill against his body.

Manami held the orb tighter in her grip and she could a chill come from it. She shook her head wildly, "No! I don't want to go back...Not if he's there. I just want to be somewhere else.... " At her words, a severe frost came from the orb. The rain began to turn into ice and the wind became harsher. The water of the pond gave off a bright white light. Hiro covered his eyes from it. Manami's body became stiff as her eyes turned complete white and rolled in the back of her head. She began falling backwards.

"Manami!" Hiro called out of the harsh swirling winds. He opened his eyes slightly and could see his sister falling backwards. He rushed out, running towards her. "Manami!"

Manami fell into the pond before her brother could get to her. Bright beams of light wrapped themselves around Manami's body and dragged her deeper into the pond. Hiro jumped in after her but his vision turned blurry when the light expanded, blinding him. He could feel his lungs tighten and he floated back up. When his head went above the water, the rain had stopped, the harsh winds had slowed, and the light was gone. His sister was gone...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: **Okay readers, this is my second chapter. Like always, I ask for reviews. Also I want to thank the people who had reviewed my story. I tried to fix any errors on this chapter and I think I got them all, but if you check them out just tell me please. I might need a beta if I can't find them. But anyway more reviews will be appreciated! Please and thank you.

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome rummaged through her room. She threw piles of clothes everywhere and books were scattered on her bed. An irritated sigh left her lips. "Where is it?!" she shouted as she knelt down to look under her desk. Loud thunder pounded the sky with rage. Dark clouds moved frightening fast across the gray sky. As another pound of thunder echoed throughout her room, she jumped and hit her head on the desk. "Ow...Damn it..." she groaned and came out, rubbing her head. All today she's been having bad luck. She was late to school, ran into that rich kid Kanawa, failed her history test, and to make matters worst, she lost the bracelet that she promised Sango."Oh crap! Where is it?!" she shrieked as she looked under the bed.

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha is waiting for you downstairs." Sota said as he came into his sister's room. He watched her rummaged through things and chuckled lightly. "What are you looking for?"

"That bracelet I had bought two days ago." she sighed in irritation. "I can't find it. It was on my desk and now it's gone." Kagome grabbed her handy dandy yellow bag and slid one arm through the strap.

Sota raised an eyebrow and felt something in the pit of his stomach. "The bracelet with the heart charm on it?"

Kagome turned to look at him. She noticed the tone of his voice and narrowed her eyes on him, placing her hands on her hips. "Yea...Sota, where is it?"

Sota giggled nervously while he scratched the back of his head. "Um, I kinda was playing with it with Buyo. I think he took it with him in his bed..." Sota's eyes widened once he saw his sister come at him. He broke out the door and ran down the hall. "Mom!!!"

"Come back here, you little brat!" Kagome slid slightly when her brother turned to run downstairs. She ran after him but stopped after seeing the white haired dog boy.

"C'mon Kagome. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us." Inuyasha grumbled. A small smirk was on his face as he played with the fat orange cat's paws. His white hair fell passed his shoulders and his ember eyes gleamed with humor.

Kagome shook her head and went into the kitchen where her mom sat at the table with her grandpa. She headed towards the basket where Buyo slept and knelt down to look through the little blanket. _Come on...please..._, she thought as she lifted the blanket up, shaking it. Her attention turned to look at the floor as something shiny caught her eye. "Ah ha! Got it!" Her hands wrapped around the gold bracelet with onyx stones. As she stood up, she examined it if for any scratches or bite marks. Finding that it was fine, she make sure it was safe in her big green bag.

"Kagome, are you ready yet?!" Inuyasha called from the door.

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted back before sliding the straps of the bag on her shoulders. "Bye Mom! Later Grampa!"

"Finally..." Inuyasha growled under his breath before opening the door and stepping out into the windy night. "Its kinda getting bad out here..."

Kagome nodded and her eyes turned to face the dark sky. _Something's wrong..._, she thought with a grim look. Something wasn't right in her world. Something strange was happening. Even though she couldn't see what, but she felt it. It caused a weird shiver to go up her spine.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I-I don't know. But something isn't right..." Feeling that she probably sounded stupid, Kagome shook the feeling and just gave Inuyasha a small smile. "It's nothing. C'mon, let's go. The others are waiting." With that said, the two headed towards the shrine. Grasping the strap of her bag, Kagome jumped down the well along with Inuyasha.

----

Intense ember eyes stared up at the starry purple sky. Warm breezes caressed the smooth toned cheeks of the dog demon. His white hair swayed behind him as he stood in the middle of a small meadow. His face showed no expression as he stared up at the sky. Pointed ears poked from the sides of his head and red markings was painted on his cheeks. He felt something different tonight. Something different, a powerful force but was very faint. He had been feeling this force lately but it always suddenly hit him then vanish. It wasn't demonic but... different. It felt like he was being drawn to the power, that he must find it. But every time he began to follow, it vanishes. Hearing the giggles of the young girl who have been traveling with him for quite some time, he turned to look back at the small black haired girl. The end of her orange kimono swayed slightly as she ran around picking flowers.

"Now calm down, Rin. You're bugging Lord Sesshomaru with your countless giggling." The imp scowled as he narrowed his big eyes on the girl, Rin. He leaned on the Staff of Two Heads that he carried. A two-headed dragon followed behind slowly.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken." she replied in a soft tone. Her big brown eyes turned to look at the tall dog demon. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyes scanned the area. His eyes seemed to be focused on the trees. Something wafted past his nose. _Blood... _"Rin, stay here with Jaken."

"Okay." Rin smiled sweetly before watching her lord take off in a flash.

"Hm...I wonder what's wrong..."Jaken murmured before turning his attention turned back to the little girl who was now wandering off. "Rin! Where are you going?"

Rin had a little stick in her hand as she skipped around, away from the green little imp. "Oh, Master Jaken...I'm just going to look for some fruit. I'll be back." she called as she hurried off without Jaken.

"Blast that wretched girl!" Jaken panicked, shaking his head. "Hurry Ah-Un! Lord Sesshomaru will have my hide if he founds out Rin is not with me!" The little imp chased off within the trees after the young girl.

Sesshomaru jumped from tree branch to tree banch. His arms were out behind him as he zoomed through the trees. The scent of blood grew stronger at every step he took. It was a mixture of human and demon blood. A lot of it as well. He stopped at an entrance of a large village. His eyes scanned over the burning rooftops of the houses. The screams of humans echoed all over and he sat there and watched. Things were so different lately. "What are they looking for...." The words slipped passed his thin stern lips. Demons have been on rampages lately, destroying villages, attacking random humans. Something was attracting them. But what? Was it the shikon jewel? No...it wasn't the same aura he'd been feeling. As he jumped down from the tree, the aura had surrounded his senses. He stopped in his tracks as he felt it so strong. It wasn't vanishing yet, he wanted to find it. It was somehow calling to him. Sesshomaru's feet took off in the direction it was coming from, which happened to be back in the forest.

------

_"Listen to me, Manami...." the soothing voice curled around Manami's lifeless body. Her limbs seemed to be just floating. Her vision was blank and her lips were parted slightly. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. All she could do was lay there. Lay where though?In air, water, space? Where was she?_

_"Manami...you hold a powerful weapon with you. It is my Heart. I am resting it in your hands, you are its faithful guardian. Protect it with your life. Don't let it come into the hands of your enemies. Be careful who you trust. You are now connected to the Heart..."_

Feeling the stings of icy water, Manami's eyes popped open. Air escaped her lips and her arms waved about in the water. She kicked wildly trying to make it above the surface. She was panicking alright. She swam towards the light that was atop of the water. Her head broke free of the surface, her head turning left and right. She swam to the bank, her hands gripping the soft soil. Her nails clawed at it til she pulled her torso out of the water. She coughed up water and she held her chest. Her clothes were stuck to her body showing a clear view of her bra and stomach. Jade eyes scanned the area around her. Water dripped from the ends of her jet black hair that glistened slightly in the moonlight. "Where am I?" she muttered noticing she was not in her backyard. Trees surrounded her and she could hear no life around her. A starry sky was above her head. A sharp pain went through her chest. "W-What is happening..." she stuttered as she gasped for air. The orb froze suddenly and frost came from it. She looked down at it and memories flashed through her mind. Her brother was running towards her after she ran from the house. A cold frost had surrounded her then and she fell back in the pond. But how did it caused her to show up in this place?

Manami tried to stand up but her legs quivered and she collapsed against a tree. She felt weak and tired. She just wanted to fall asleep. But she needed to find where she was. She began to walk slowly before walking at a normal pace. Her hand was wrapped around the Heart tightly. It felt like it was giving her strength back as she held onto it. "This is so strange...Where the hell am I?" Hearing voices from afar, Manami's eyes widened. She quickened her pace heading towards where she heard voices. _Please let it be someone that can help me..._

_-------_

"Rin! Come back!" Jaken shouted to the young girl. He ran after her but due to his short legs, he couldn't keep up with her. Ah-Un followed lazily behind. Rin continued on running ahead of Jaken, giggling and picking flowers as she did so. Her brown hair swayed slightly. She paid no mind to the greenish brown imp once he fell flat on his face. "Rin!" Jaken shouted one more time before the girl vanished from his sight. "O my, this isn't good!" Jaken scrambled to his feet. "No no no. This isn't good at all! Lord Sesshomaru will be so angry!"

It wasn't long til Rin lost the imp off her trail and she smiled after finding the batch of flowers she wanted. Blue and yellow tulips sprouted their heads to the sky. "Oh these are so pretty. Lord Sesshomaru will love these!" She smiled as she began picking them. Hearing a branch snap behind her caused her to jump slightly. Her eyes glanced behind her at the thick bushes. Not seeing anything, she returned to picking her bouquet.

Bloodshot eyes sized the little girl up. A long blue tongue ran across the jagged rows of teeth as the creature's stomach growled. _Such a delicious little mortal....Little thin but still fresh. Mmmm, delicious! _The demon snickered as its talons raked the soil, getting ready to devour its little morsel. It lunged out at Rin with rapid speed. Rin screamed as she barely made it out of the way. Her terrified eyes had set on the demon. Its oily skin glistened under the moonlight as it bared its fangs at her. It stood on its hind legs as its reptilian tail swished wildly behind it.

"Please....Leave me alone!" Rin pleaded as she backed away from the demon. Her eyes showing terror as she did so.

"Aw now why should I do that?" It laughed as it took steps towards her. It growled ferociously as it ran towards her. A loud scream left Rin's lips as she squeezed herself in the hallow of a tree. The demon dug to get at his dinner.

Peeking behind another tree, Manami watched the horrid scene. _What the hell is that thing?! What kind of place is this?!_ Manami could feel her gut twisting as she examined the monster that was attacking the little girl. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave her. Then again, it would be too busy eating her where she can go unnoticed. But she didn't want that on her conscience. Hearing the girl's screams gave her her decision. Manami picked up a small log and stepped out of hiding. Her legs trembled slightly but she gained her courage and she took a few steps towards the creature as quietly as she could. She pulled back and released, hitting the creature right in the head. Causing it to let out a shriek of pain and tossing over. "Are you okay?" she asked the girl soothingly.

Rin eyes widened as she looked up at the strange girl who saved her. Her clothes were strange and the bottom was very short. Was this girl a demon or human? "I-I'm okay."

"You little wrench!" As the aura of the girl wafted past his nose, his eyes grew wider and darker. _Her aura, it's delicious!_ "You're the creature I've been looking for! Your body will fill my soul!" With that said, the demon rushed out, drool dripping from its gaped mouth.

Manami's heart began to thump against her chest but she quickly pushed the little girl out of the way and dove for the floor. "Run!" Manami shouted to the girl as she stumbled to her feet.

Rin's terrified eyes focused on the young woman who was saving her. Rin nodded, trembling as she stood up, she began to run in the opposite direction. But hearing her hero's scream behind her caused her to stop and look back. The demon was now on top of her with the girl screaming and trying to push the demon off. Picking up a couple of rocks, Rin whirled three of them at the demon's head. "Get off of her!"

Manami twisted her head from left to right as she tried to avoid the demon's breath. It body was pushed up against hers to keep her still. Its talons dug into her arms as it held her down, drawing blood from her skin. The snarling and giggling of the monster echoed in her ears, raising fear and panic in her soul. Though something tingled and swirled inside of her. It felt so cold but it was like storm twirling inside trying to break free. And even that scared her as well. The Heart began to sink into Manami's chest, causing her to let out an agonizing scream.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" it screeched as it watched the orb dissolve into the girl's chest.

As Rin's scent drifted past Sesshomaru's nose, his eyes narrowed ahead of him. The aura he was sensing have become much stronger and he was easily tracking it. But something about it was different than usual. Instead of a calm, drifting sense, it was wilder. It was like the sense made him want to lose his mind. But if the thing that was giving off this aura was dangerous, Rin must be in danger as well.. Hearing the voices of Rin and some other girl, he quickened his pace. His eyes narrowed smelling the scent of a demon. Jumping off the last branch, Sesshomaru appeared in the opening, landing behind Rin.

Turning around quickly, Rin's eyes lit up with the sight of her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please help her!"Rin begged, her attention turning back to the demon and the girl.

Hearing Rin's words, Sesshomaru's intense eyes glanced over at the demon on top of the girl. It was so busy with her, it didn't even notice his presence. His fingers curled, cracking his knuckles. A green glow began to shimmer from his claws before he lashed out at the demon, ripping his nails deep into the demon's back. With a loud scream of pain, the demon burst into a light and evaporated. His vision narrowed on the young woman dressed in strange clothes that was panting from the sudden shock. He could feel it. That sense of power surrounded her, spinning wildly around her. He could see a faint white light coming from her, it moved like electricity. So wild and frantic.

Letting quick breaths of air enter her lungs, Manami sat up slowly holding her chest. Her heart thumped rapidly against her ribcage. It hurt like hell. She could the orb's frost inside of her. It gave her a deathly chill all throughout her body. Suddenly her body became motionless. It seemed that the only thing she could feel was the frost. It spread through her fingers, leaving them to be dead cold.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru stared down at the girl. This girl' aura was so strange. It seemed that the light had faded away completely and the frantic sense was gone. She wasn't a demon but her energy felt so much stranger than a human's.

Manami looked up at the white-haired male. What was she? She should have been asking him that. His ears were pointed and she barely missed it, but she had caught the sight of fangs when he spoke. Whatever he was, he just saved her. Before she knew it, the little girl embraced her.

"Thank you, Big-Sister! Thank you!" Rin squealed as she held onto Manami. "Are you alright?"

A blank expression was plastered across Manami's face. She stared into the girl's big brown eyes and nodded. This was all too wierd. Demons were attacking her and she had no idea where she was? Was this even Japan?

"Kanawa?!" A voice exclaimed behind her. Manami turned around to look at the familiar girl she saw earlier today. Her mind felt relieved to see such a familiar face. "Higurashi?"

Kagome stared down at Manami's tattered wet school uniform and hurried over to her side. "Are you hurt? What happened?" As her hand touched Manami's shoulder, the sacred jewels shards began to react. Kagome winced slightly at the ice cold touch. _She's freezing.... The power I sensed is coming from Manami? _ Her attention averted to Inuyasha who stepped forward to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell did you do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled as he glared at his old brother. His knuckles cracked, ready for a fight.

Sesshomaru sighed before glancing down at Rin. "Let's go, Rin." He turned around to leave and began to walk away with the little girl behind him.

Inuyasha's blood boiled feeling ignored by his older brother. "Oh no you don't." Inuyasha began to lunge forward but stopped before hearing the girl's voice.

"No, wait!" Manami called out to the man, Sesshomaru. Seeing him stop and glanced back at her, she gave a small smile. "Thank you." She watched him go along with the girl named Rin. Her eyes averted to Kagome and the white-haired boy with dog ears.

Kagome looked Manami over with questions running through her mind. She could tell Manami was frightened and confused. Few traces of blood came from her arms and legs. A small cut was on her cheek. Her concern went out for her. _But how did she get here?_ She noticed that Manami was stared at Inuyasha's ears, "Are you okay, Manami?"

Manami faced Kagome and nodded softly. "I think so. But can you please tell me where are we? This is really freaking me out."

"Uh well....this is feudal Japan. You're in the past."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:: Okay so that's it of chapter two. Sorry if its kind of short. I'm running low on ideas for this thing. But I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: Here's the next chapter for this fanfic. Please review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Manami's eyes widened as she heard Kagome's words. She thought she almost felt her heart skip a beat. "Woah, what do you mean the past?!" she shouted with a bit of panic in her voice. She looked to Kagome for answers. This was all too weird. She was just in her backyard and now she was in the past? "How could this be..."

"I don't know. But please calm down." Kagome instructed with a soothing voice. She looked Manami over again and sighed. "You are already injured so you shouldn't worry yourself."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the girl, Manami. Something was totally weird about this girl. Something about her caused him to feel strange, somewhat threatened.

Manami exhaled, trying to calm herself. She felt light-headed and she placed her hand on her forehead. _What in the world is happening to me..._, she thought grimly. "This just has to be a dream... and you," she stared at Kagome, "I had bumped into you earlier today so that explains why you're here. But..." Her eyes examined Inuyasha and she grimaced. "I don't know where you came from."

"Look kid, I'm not a figure you just conjured up in your little brain and this isn't a dream." Inuyasha retorted, glaring down at her. "But I suggest you come with us if you don't want to be ripped to shreds by these lowly demons around here."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded the half demon who just rolled his eyes and ignored her words. "Please she just been through a lot so will you just show a little compassion?" She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Manami. "I'm sorry about that, Manami but this isn't a dream." She watched as Manami shook her head. She stood up and reached out her hand to her. "I think Kaede can help you, come with us."

Manami gazed up at Kagome and smiled softly. It was nice to have someone she at least knew at this moment. She didn't know what was going on but she had kind of faced the fact that what was happening to her isn't a dream. Her hand held onto Kagome's and she stood up. Whoever this Kaede person was, Manami just hoped she was able to help.

------

Jaken paced back and forth trying to calm his worried nerves. He was sweating due to the fact that he had lost Rin. And he knew Sesshomaru would be back at any minute and he wouldn't dare lie to his lord. "Oh no, what am I going to do!" Ah-Un watched the little nervous imp have his panic attack. But footsteps caught his attention and he stared at the lord and the little girl who came from the opening of the forest. Even though he had realized that his master had returned, the imp did not. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is going to be ruthless!" Jaken cried out remembering the last time he had lost track of Rin.

"Master Jaken?" Rin giggled slightly with a tilt of her head.

The imp turned around with fear in his eyes and he trembled under the icy gaze of Sesshomaru. "Please forgive me, M-Lord! Have mercy on me!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees and bowed as low as he could.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he sauntered passed the groveling imp. The image of the girl he had saved flashed in his thoughts. Something about her was calling to him. It was a strange feeling, as if her aura was beckoning to his true form. It somehow gave him a peace of mind and yet at the same time, a rush of adrenaline. He wanted to feel like that again, he somehow needed it. He had to find out what she was.

------

Sitting inside the hut, the demon slayer sat sipping on a hot cup of citrus tea. Small blows of her breath blew away some of the steam and she moaned softly, feeling the sweet liquid flow between her pink lips. Her brown orbs glanced over at her sleeping companion, Kirara. Her hirakotsu was set against the wall. Her eyes averted to the monk who entered in and followed by a young kitsune. "Did you find them, Miroku?"

The monk shook his head and sat down next to her. "No...but I'm sure they're fine. How are you doing Sango?" He replied with a compassionate expression. He looked at her bandaged wrist and sighed. Yesterday they had gotten into a battle with some deranged demons. Her wrist was hurt when one of them had snagged its poisonous fangs onto it.

Sango smiled knowing that monk cared for her. "I'm fine. A little sore but it's going to be okay." Kirara purred as she nudged closer to Sango.

"They're here!" the young kitsune announced happily. His blue eyes lit up with excitement once they entered. But he then tilted his head to the side when he noticed another girl dressed in the same clothing that Kagome wore. "This is your friend, Kagome?"

"Um, kind of." Kagome shrugged and turned to the nervous Manami. "Manami, it's okay. These are my friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." she introduced, "And this is Manami Kanawa."

Manami smiled tiredly and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Looking up, she met the indigo eyes of Miroku. Her hands were taken by his and she backed up slightly.

"No it's our pleasure to meet you, Miss Manami." Miroku flirted staring into her jade eyes. "And might I add, you have wonderful eyes; so bright and full of life."

Everyone narrowed their eyes on the perverted monk. _He's already at it... _They thought simultaneously with an annoyed look on their faces.

Manami blushed slightly, "Um...thank you?" she replied in a soft irritated tone. She took her hands back and glanced behind him at the brown haired woman. Before he was able to say anything else, Sango grabbed his ear pulling him back to his seat. Manami sighed before taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Don't mind him, Manami. Miroku sort of does that with everyone." Shippo reassured with a cheerful little smile. He handed her a cup of tea and sat in front of her. His little tail swished behind him. "So, did you come here through the well with Kagome?" A small discomfort floated between Inuyasha, Kagome and Manami.

A slight nervous chuckle came from her as she glanced at Kagome then returned her attention to the young fox demon. "Not really." Those couple of words caused the three to give her a confused stare. Before anyone else could reply, her attention drew over to the short elderly lady who entered. Her grey hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and a black eye patch was over her right eye. She hunched over, probably because of back pains Manami assumed.

"I thought I heard all of you in here." Her eyes trailed over to Manami and she just stared at her for a moment. She sensed something from her, a strong but faint aura. Energy wafted all around the girl like a boa coiling itself around its prey. She lowered her eyes to the middle of the girl's chest where a faint white light flashed for a second before disappearing in the blink of an eye. _Was that... _

"Kaede," Kagome addressed her in a soft tone, cutting off the old woman's thoughts. "Kaede, this is Manami Kanawa. She's from my time."

Kaede regained her posture and gave her attention to Manami. "Oh, sorry about that dear. My old mind sometimes wanders off and I can't comprehend stuff as I used to." She chuckled lightly.

"It's okay." Manami replied with a shrug. Kagome glanced at Manami and stepped in again. "Um, Kaede. She needs your help."

"Oh? Is that true young lady?" she asked the teen who just lowered her eyes and nodded her head as she gazed into the warm cup of tea. "Well what happened?"

For the first time since he came in, Inuyasha spoke from the corner he laid in. "We found her in the forest with Sesshomaru." His ember eyes were set on Manami's back. He was tense and somewhat annoyed somehow. It was weird but just being around this girl somehow bothered him. It caused his nerves to tense, feeling on edge. Something was weird about this girl and his instincts weren't allowing him to forget the feeling.

Glancing back at Inuyasha, Manami felt the cold gaze of the dog boy. He made her feel uneasy. But she just ignored it and returned to talking to Kaede. "I-I had fell in the pond in my backyard when I felt so cold and I couldn't move. And when I came above the water, I was in this time." A strong wave of chill came over her as she told her story.

The rest of the gang's attention was set on her. Kaede sighed contemplating the teen's problem. Staring into the palm of her hand, the old priestess opened her mouth but the words never left her lips for the strong demonic aura she sensed. _W-What is this?! _Her eyes widened and her nerves tensed. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha sprouted to his feet with his hand gripping the hilt of Testsaiga tightly. "Something is here...." he growled between his teeth. Kagome eyes widened as the presense of a jewel shard hit her like a ton of bricks, "Inuyasha..."

"We sense it too..." Miroku mumbled, standing to his feet. "It's moving fast."

Manami stared at them with an awkward expression on her face. She didn't know what on earth that were talking about but she knew something must have been up for them to be so alert like this. "Umm...guys?" An ear splitting shrill filled the air causing all of them to cover their ears. Manami winced in pain as the shrill still stung her ears. Frightened screams followed from outside that sent the gang to run out there with their weapons. She raised to her feet about to follow but stopped at the door when Kagome called back to her to stay inside. Aware of the serious demand and possibility of her getting killed, she nodded trying to keep herself from running out there and getting in their way. What the hell was going on out there? Her heart was beating against her chest while clamor fluttered into her ears. Not being able to just stand there, Manami stepped out into the destruction, her eyes darting to the sight of fire and people running around. "W-What is going on?!" Corpses were scattered amongst the ground soaked with blood that stained the grass beneath them. Feeling sick, her hands went up to her mouth to try to hold back the pressure that was arising from her throat. This was just horrible! All this destruction, slaughter, it was just terrible.

"Manami! Get down!"

Manami quickly snapped her head in the direction of the demon slayer who ran towards her. Her large hirakotsu was brought back behind her readying to launch it. Manami dropped to the ground while the boomerang went flying over her head and splitting something or someone. Blue blood sprouted to the sky in a geyser that gushed out of the demon's neck before it dropped to it's knees and falling beside her. A terrified shriek escaped from the girl's lips feeling the blood squirt on her clothes and cheek. She scrambled away from it, her eyes still focused on the headless body of the demon. But something about it, the way the blood created a pool on the ground called to an unknown source deep within her. It was if the sight of it created a craving for her to destroy the rest of it.

Sango rushed to Manami's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get back inside." She nudged the girl after seeing that she didn't budge but continue to just gawk at the body. "Manami, please get inside." Her attention diverted to the charging demons that came towards her and the girl. She instantly raised her hirakotsu to block an attack from a demon. With a push back, she unsheathed her sword and pierced the demon's chest. Another tried to move around her but she quickly cut it down in it's tracks. They maneuvered their steps wisely trying to avoid contact with the slayer. It wasn't before long that Sango realized their moves. They weren't just attacking, they were after Manami!Kicking demon to the ground, Sango looked back at the girl who just sat there with blank eyes. "Manami, run!" As she turned around, a demon's blade cut the slayer's knee, sending her to the floor. She fought with the demon who was now on top of her.

"Yes!" A demon snickered as he grabbed hold of Manami's throat, lifting her off the ground. The red gleam of his eyes flickered catching a wift of the orb's power. "You do have it! Well I guess I'm just going to have to devour you in one bite." To his surprise, the girl made no type of protest against him as he ran his claws along her neck to her chest. "Good girl." he chuckled, feeling the chillness radiating from her chest. As he was about to sink his claws deep within her, she grabbed his wrist and a wave of pain shot through his arm as she continued to just squeeze it. Frost crept from her hand and found itself coiling through the demon's blood, freezing the cells in his arm.

"Destruction, that is all you do. That is the only thing you can do." The words came from her lips in a whisper but was loud enough for the demon to hear. Her eyes glared down at the demon she held in her grasp. But that was it. Her eyes were no longer the passionate jade jewels but a void seashell white. The demon squirmed to get free of her grasp but she just held tighter. "Pathetic evil creatures such as you deserves to be punished." With that said, the demon eyes widened for he was unable to move as frost enveloped him before his entire body crumbled away.

Splitting the demon in half that was on top of her in half, Sango threw him off and jumping to her feet. But once her eyes had met the piercing void orbs, she stood still gazing into the eyes of Manami. Or was it. Sango stood and watched as the girl's arm transformed into solid ice. "M-Manami?"

After cutting down some of the demons, Inuyasha caught whiff of another strong aura. The same one he felt before. It was that girl again. Kagome looked to where the demons began to flock and followed them. "What are they doing?!" she shouted to Kaede who stood perfectly still. "Kaede what's wrong?"

"It is." Before her eyes, she watched as demons collapsed into nothing but bricks of ice. She stared at the girl who began slaying the demons instantly with her arms frozen solid. "She has return..."

* * *

Okay that's it of Chapter Three. Sorry that it took so long but my life been pretty hectic lately. Still. I'll try to get the next chappie out as soon as I can. Please review, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: Welcome back readers! Here is the brand new chappie for the fanfic. I know it been three whole chapters already and Sesshomaru and Manami has yet to be put together and I know that you are anxious to see those two, so this is the chappie when those two will finally be together. But I'm taking this slow since my mind is like a void at the moment but bear with me please. As always, please leave reviews to tell me what you think. Oh and I almost forgot, I like to thank the ones who have reviwed my story so far and been dealing with my lately absences. Thank you in an advance.

Disclaimer:: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

_**oo+CHAPTER IV+oo**_

At every turn, Manami dismembered the frozen demons as each one came at her with weapons and claws that tore at her skin and clothes. But their attacks were vain for she did not stagger or hesitate to kill them. In her eyes, they all deserved to die, every last one of the foul creatures. Blood soaked her entire figure making it confusing to tell if some of it was her own blood. The demons soon began to dispersed away from the girl in attempt to save their own life but were struck down immediately by Manami. Was she ever going to stop? Finally with multiple slashes at her legs and adomenin, the girl trembled allowing some time for the other demons to get away from the massacre. "S-Stop..." The words left her mouth in a painful groan. She wanted to stop but her body moved without her consent. _Please, I want to stop! _She pleaded inside of her mind with whatever or whoever was doing this. This wasn't her. Something inside of her edged her to try to get to her feet but she didn't want to. She wanted to stop this.

"Manami!"Kagome and Sango cried out simultaneously running over to her but was stopped by Kaede's command, "Leave her alone." Kaede rushed over to the girl who still tried to stand. She stood over her, gazing down with pity. "Calm yourself." she whispered, kneeling down in front of her, "There are no more. Let her rest." A painful cry escaped from Manami's throat while Kaede's words flowed through her ears. The ice began to melt from her arms and the glow of the orb radiated from her chest in a bright gleam. What the hell was happening to her? Why did she felt so damn cold?"Let her rest." Kaede repeated, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. In an eruption of screams, the light gleamed before going out like a flame suffocated by a cloth and Manami fell forward unconscious. The rest of the group came together and stared at the unconscious girl in Kaede's arms. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked away from the others, ignoring Kagome's voice. He couldn't be near that girl at the moment with every never in his body over the edge. It was an ominous feeling he got and he needed to get rid of it. Miroku lifted Manami and followed the others back inside the hut.

------

"My lord. d-did you see that??" Jaken exclaimed in amaze and fright at the scene that played before his eyes. But his lord remained silent and still. Sesshomaru stood on top of the hill that shadowed over the village, his eyes targeted on the cloud of demons that scurried from the village. His muscles were tense and somehow he felt wild, even though his expression shone no interest at all. But his eyes...his eyes told the truth. It would be silly to think that this girl was a mere human. She held something that demons nor humans had. And he wanted to find out what it was. "Jaken,"

"Yes, m-lord?"

"Head back to Rin."

The green imp tilted his head to the side in confusion at his master's words. Was he drawn to the girl's power? No, it couldn't be that. There was no way his lord could be interested in the affairs of a human. So obeying his lord's wishes, Jaken retreated back to the woods leaving his master.

_That girl is powerful.... beyond any spiritual human and demon combined. Merciless... _Sesshomaru's thoughts wandered back to when he saved her from that demon. She didn't have enough strength to even get it off of her. But now... He needed to know what she was. Somehow he needed her to be near to calm his roaring blood. He has to have her.

---------

"So this is the vassal for Kisagi."

The raven haired lord's crimson cold eyes gazed into the mirror that was in the albino child's grasp. The corners of his thin tan lips curled upwards into a smirk. His chin rested on his knuckles as he slouched forward watching the blood of demons gush around the girl. "Hm, wonder why the Frozen Beauty chose this girl as her vassal..." The demon sat up and glanced over his shoulder at the woman who stood in the shadows. "Kagura, bring this girl to me alive." He demanded ignoring the Wind Mistress' snort. The girl who holds the Frozen heart, a mystery of its own. He knew that power anywhere and was certain that it was the heart of the goddess. If he were to have this along with the shikon no tama, he would be invincible.

---------

"...." Slowly her eyelids opened and she stared up at the wooden ceiling that hung above; images of blood, fangs, and ice flashed through her mind causing the girl to sprout forward from her laying position. Manami gasped recalling the events that happened through that one terrible night. Blood. That was the main thing that kept reappearing in her thoughts, not allowing itself to be erased. She wanted to forget, wanted to know answers of why this was all happening to her. The teen rested her throbbing head in the palms of her hands and sobbed. She couldn't believe this. Didn't want to. Oh how she wished this was all just a dream; that she was still in the nurse's laying in bed with her brother beside her. Oh how she wished. Finally quitting her sobs, Manami wiped the water away from her eyes and glanced around the interior of the small little hut, noticing that her uniform was all balled up in the corner of the room. Her eyes lowered to herself and blushed realizing that she was naked under the thin layer of covering. But her legs were bandaged nicely and so was her stomach. A flash of pink erupted on her cheeks. Great; now her clothes were gone. A hint of green caught her eye and she glanced to her right at the folded kimono next to her.

Dawn peaked over the trees that guarded the village like statues. The moon was still in the sky but was bowing to allow the morning sun to rise, the light hitting the blades of grass and the blood stains that still covered the ground. Yet the bodies were cleaned up and buried properly. But the stench of death still lingered in the air. A tan hand went up to shield the jade eyes from the dust that blew on the breeze. She tugged on the hem of the topaz kimono, feeling the breeze blew around her legs since the hem only stoped at her midthigh. It feel a little off her shoulders even though the obi was tied nicely around her stomach. The inner was a silk white kimono that was able to hide some of her cleavage. She looked up at the sky, watching the few stars fading from the morning sunlight. Her attention averted to the man who came carrying a shovel over his shoulder. His eyes slowly went over to her and he stopped in his tracks. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that he pursed his lips.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Manami raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Nothing sir."

The man glared at her before stabbing the shovel in the ground. "You shouldn't be here. They were after you, those vile creatures and you brought them here!" he growled pointing a finger at the teen who just took a step back. "You're not human. Because of you, children, women, people are dead!" He took a step forward, "If you cared anything about the safety of what's left, you will leave..." Not hearing a response, the man rolled his eyes, picked up his shovel, and returned to his business.

Manami stood there frozen, her arms wrapped themselves around her. She felt sick, the coldness in her chest appearing once more. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled, thinking of the people who were torn or eaten here. What the hell was she? She was normal first. She needed answers but she couldn't get them here. The man was right, she was putting everyone here in trouble. She will have to find her own way. The girl made her way from the village, ignoring the glares that few of the men gave her. Lucky for her, Kagome and the others weren't up yet. she didn't need for them to try and stop her. Her bare feet ached from the pebbles that dug themselves into her flesh. The teen continued to move down the path along in the forest, her legs taking her nowhere in particular. The trees swayed above her, the melody of birds surrounded her. She was truly here, she was here in the past. _Why am I here? _Her thoughts were derailed when she heard something behind her, the girl quickly spinned around to be faced with those ember eyes that stared down at her. "S-Sesshomaru?" Somehow his gaze was different than Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had looked at her with such disgust and anger but Sesshomaru now, was looking at her as if he was intrigued, fascinated.

Sesshomaru caught himself staring at the odd girl, realizing that the wild aura had faded and now was just calm. A wind blew through his hair as he took a step forward, something unknown twirling inside of him. He stared into the girl's eyes as if he was searching for something that was hidden there. "What are you?" He ignored the girl's confused expression before taking a step away from her. His hand lowered to the hilt of Tokijin, he narrowed his eyes at the girl's frightened movements and lashed at her.

A scream was about to leave the girl's lips until the demon took hold of her wrist and throwing her to the side as something came slicing the trees but was deflected by the demon's blade. Her eyes went up to the man as he stood a few inches in front of her with the sword limply in his grasp.

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru. This is not of your affair."

Manami glanced up to where the voice was heard. Dark hair was pulled into a bun and was pinned with what she assumed was feathers. Red irises glared at the two from her position above on the white feather. A fan was held in her hand and her red painted lips were form into a grim line. _Who the hell is that..._

"Kagura, what do you want with her? Or should I ask why does Naraku want her?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice, glaring daggers up at the Wind Mistress as she smirked and raised the fan higher.

"That is none of your business!" The woman shouted as she sent more winds blades that were directed towards him. She didn't want to harm the girl due to the fact Naraku would most likely be pissed at her for doing so. She just needed to get this damn dog demon out of the way. It would be foolish of her to think that she could even kill the demon lord but she just tried to damage him a little so she'll be able to snatch the insolent girl. But to no avail, her attacks were deflected easily. Her eyes widened as he sent a dashing blow towards her. "Shit!" Quickly flying higher, her life was barely saved as the attack just missed her. "This isn't over!" Kagura shouted before flying off. _Can't protect that girl forever..._

Sesshomaru watched as the Wind Mistress flew off, thoughts flying through his head of why Kagura was here for the girl. But then again, this girl wasn't just your average human. So what the hell was Naraku planning. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

The demon looked over his shoulder at the girl who spoke as she stood. Her hands fidgeted in front of her stomach, she looked... normal for once. He then realized she still resembled your average but what the hell was she? And why did he feel driven to her? Even now, he felt his pulse racing in his veins. His muscles tickled and the feeling was bothering him severely. "What?" he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Thank you, again."

Sesshomaru turned fully around, sheathing Tokijin, then walking over to her. The girl only came up to his chest so he had to look down at her figure. _If Naraku wants her, he'll have to take her. _The lord took hold of the girl's wrist and began dragging her along, ignoring her protests and frustrated words. Naraku wanted something from her and he wasn't going to let his enemy have it. Besides, if he had what Naraku wanted, eventually he would show himself and the demon could finally satisfy his hunger for the half-breed's blood. After awhile, the girl had given up on trying to pull from his grip and was just following him on her own will. Well not much she could do anyway, he did had her wrist. The two walked on until they made it to a clearing where the green imp and the little girl awaited.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin announced running up to her lord but stopped midway seeing the girl who saved her yesterday. "Onessa! You've returned!"

Manami couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing the young girl again. She glanced at the white-haired male before he looked back at her and let go of her wrist. Apparently, he didn't want the young girl to see that he brought her here by force, and strangely, neither did Manami. So she allowed the girl to run up and hug her. "Nice seeing you again. How are you feeling?"

Rin smiled, "Fine. What made you come back here, Onessa?" Her big brown eyes looked up into the teen's jade ones.

Manami chuckled nervously, "Um...nothing. Just wanted to see you again." A relieving sigh left her lips seeing that the young girl believed her lie. She didn't like to lie to such a young girl like that but she didn't want to upset her saying that her 'lord' kidnapped her. As she was about to ask the girl a question, she remembered that she didn't even know her name. "I'm Manami by the way."

"I'm Rin! And that's Master Jaken," she said pointing to the green imp who was talking to Sesshomaru, "Don't worry though. He's not as bad as he looks."

A chuckle escaped her hearing Rin's words. Following her over to the bank, her eyes traveled over to the demon and she sighed. _This was going to be a heck of a journey..._

_--------_

"Dad?" Hiro peeked into his father's room, his eyes gazing at the man who slouched on the edge of his bed with his face in the palms of his hands. Walking over to him, Manami's older brother stood in front of him. His expression clouded with disgust while he stared at his father. "The cops left." He stood there for about few minutes waiting for a reply before turning to leave. His shaggy hair swaying in front of his eyes as he walked. But stopped when he heard his father's voice.

"It's all my fault... I shouldn't...I shouldn't have said those thing to her." Shigeo whispered, sitting up. His eyes setting on his oldest son. Black rings were under his eyes and he wiped the few tears that were beginning to appear again, his heart as low to the floor. "The way she looked at me, Hiro. I should have ran after her, not you. I want my little girl back..." He began to sob as his son sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _This was all my fault..._

* * *

Alright that's chapter four you guys. Sorry if it's short, I'm trying to keep this story going but I'm running low on ideas. Anyway, I'll get the next chappie out sooner. Please review.


End file.
